The Second Enemy
by Stuew
Summary: This is another sixth year story, and it is also my first. Harry/Ginny and Draco/Hermione pairings. Voldemort is finally defeated, but he was only a vessel. The real power has now been released. Can Harry and Draco unite and stop it?


Hi

Hi. This is my first fan fic so I'm not sure what it is going to be like. Please review, but don't be too mean because that might put some other people off reading it and we wouldn't want that would we? Or would you? If you do then I think you're really mean! Ok now that I've got that of my chest here's the story. Oh, and thanks to my Beta-reader Fatboy not slim.

* * * * *

Chapter 1: The Letters 

"Man am I tired," Harry said to himself. It was 12:30 in the evening and Hedwig had woken Harry up by her beak on the window. "Oh yeah, it's my birthday today! They must be my cards and presents from Hermione and Hagrid." Harry quickly got up and let Hedwig in through the window. As he did so, another smaller owl zoomed in and hovered over his head. "Ron actually managed to use Pig without killing him? He must have got more patience over the holiday. Anyway, now I've got Herm's, Ron's and Hagrid's. Then, who is this one from?" said Harry, picking up one with strange handwriting on the front. "Oh. My. God! It's from Cho! I can't believe she sent me something!" As he was admiring it, a Hogwarts tawny owl flew in the window. Hedwig, who, for a while, had just been waiting patiently for Harry to notice that she wanted some water, now started hitting him on the head. "Ok hold on," said Harry getting up and putting some water in Hedwig's dish. "I think I'll read Hagrid's first," said Harry picking up his card and present. 

_Dear Harry,_

_How have you been? I'm great. You should see the new animals that I've got you for this year, they're amazing. I won't tell you what they are cos that would spoil the surprise, and I wouldn't want to do that would I? I hope you like your present, it is for next term. It'll help you deal with the You-know-who problem. From what I've heard, it will come in handy. All the best,_

_Hagrid._

Harry sat down and opened his present. Inside the wrapping was a book called 'Defence against the Greatest of all the Dark Arts'. Next to the book was a note saying: 

_This is from Lupin, I met up during the summer holidays and he gave this to me to give to you._

'Wow, I can't believe that Hagrid met Lupin, I wonder where they were?' The next letter was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are well. I'm fine. I visited Victor during the holidays. He's got a massive house! He said that he hopes that you are feeling better after the tournament. Guess what? I've been made a prefect. The letter came last week with the list of the books we need. It's going to be quite a challenging year. I hope you like your present I got it in Bulgaria. See you in September,_

_Love, Hermione. _

In side the package was a big book (trust Hermione) all about the different types of Dragons entitled, 'Which Dragon Is Which?' Harry next decided to open the card from Hogwarts. 

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_School will begin on the 1st September. You will need to arrive at the station quite early, as the train will leave at exactly 11:00. Enclosed is a list of what you will need for the school year and a list of the school monitors. We are happy to say you have the privilege of being a prefect for the up coming year. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Harry looked at the second piece of parchment.

_Here is a list of the books you will need throughout the year:_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6_

_Defence against the dark arts, Grade 6 _

_The Past, The Present and The Future_

_The rare and the Exotic of the (Magical) Animal Kingdom_

_Advanced History of Magic_

_Self-Transfiguration_

_Also needed, will be Dress Robes as there will be another ball._

'Guess I'll read Cho's next.' (Get ready for some soppiness)

_Dear Harry,_

_I've really missed you. When I found out that Cedric had been killed, I'm sorry I blamed you for it, but I was too distressed to think clearly. You were there for me, I was just to busy mourning. I couldn't thank you enough for bringing back Cedric's body. Over the summer, I've learnt that I can't change what has happened, and that I have got to move on. I'm just writing to say that I hope you have a great birthday, and that I really would like to speak to you at the beginning of school._

_Love Cho._

'Well, that was... different! Next up, Ron's card.'

_Hey Harry,_

_Wassup. Happy birthday and all that. I could go into loads of junk about the tournament but I really can't be bothered to, so I won't. I was wondering whether you wanted to come over before school starts. You probably know already but I got the letter to day telling me that I'm a prefect. Bet you weren't expecting that. Of course Hermione's a prefect, (I would never have guessed! I say sarcastically) along with Cho. At least you'll be seeing more of her. Send Hedwig with a reply,_

_From Ron._

'Well that's all the letters for this year. I think I'll get started on those reply's now.'

* * * * *

That's the end of the chapter then. In case you are wondering Harry ends up at Ron's, they go to Diagon Alley where they meet Hermione, and Harry sees Cho who gives a little wave Blah, Blah, Blah... and Harry gets a letter from Sirius who says he has a surprise for him. Don't for get to review! 


End file.
